Flavors of the Blood
by XxGothFairyLoverxX
Summary: He didn't care about anything but himself and what he wanted. That is until the fisty littel spitfier Sakura stept into his life. She didn't know her meaning in life untill she saw him. what in the world dose fate have in stor. GaaSak.
1. prologe

YAYNESS!!!!!!! I finally figured how to do this!!!! lol anyway i hop you like the story!!!!

Disclamer: i do not own Naruto only this plot , Alex , AND Amber.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**PROLOGUE:**  
I always thought that life was my little play ground that I could do anything I wanted. That was before I met the only person bold enough to break me form thinking that. Her name was Sakura Horuno. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. from her bubble gum pink hair with hot pink highlights to her ever changing shade green eyes I knew she was the one.

She came. She saw. She kick my ass.

I think I'm in love.

* * *

Tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!

I'll update when i get ten reviews!!!!!

R&R!!!!!

\/

\/


	2. Me Aginst The World

omg i couldn't wait!!! I got 7 reviews in one day!!

THANK TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!

any way here's the next chapter!!!

**AGES:**

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Zuki:17

Amber:19

Alex:12

**

* * *

**

**ME AGAINST THE WORLD:**

* * *

It was a dark rainy day that Sakura woke up to. In all honesty she couldn't be any happier. The only thing that was remotely wrong with today was that she had to go to school. Yes that reached place were those evil and sadistic teachers came to teach. Yeah right more like tourcher with ridiculously long lectures and insane amounts of homework. "Guess I better get up" sighed the pinkett.

Sakura got up and did her normal routine of; getting out of bed, setting out her cloths for the day, taking a shower, brushing her teeth, and then putting said cloths on.

Finishing her routine she was now clad in a tight blood red short sleeve shirt with a double headed dragon done in gold all across the front. The wings stretched from shoulder to shoulder with a head on each breast. The pants were **EXTREMELY **baggy Tripp pants that were decked out in chains and the random patch of metal studs. There was a chain that connected to a belt loop in the back and a attachment thingy on the back of her knee on the opposite leg, there was another chain that did the same making an 'X'. The pants were black in color but had random strips of dark red here and there. Her shoes were sold black Chucks with dark red laces. She had red and black sex bracelets on both her wrists. Her short pink hair that went down to the top of her neck and had a darker shade of pink high lights was put in a half pony tail leaving half of it down. She also had a dark red choker that looked kinda like a cat collar.

Adding some eyeliner and mascara she was on her way out her bedroom door with the clock reading 6:28.

Walking down her stairs she thought about what she should expect when she got to school. '_More than likely Ino screaming and running up to me and__giving me a bone crushing hug, Hinata waving hello, TenTen screaming '**Saaaakkkuuurrraaaa!!!**' then giving me a hug, Naruto being Naruto, Sasuke being the dick he is and Zuki yelling 'sissy' and then giving me a hug._

* * *

"Hey Sakura!!! How did you sleep last night? You ready for school?"asked my older sister Amber. People say we look alot alike save that she is two years older and has ice blue eyes and way darker pink hair. She is like seriously the coolest person I know, besides mt lil bro Alex. Hes five years younger than me. He has my sister's eyes and bleach blond hair.

"It was alright, I gusee, Hey weres Alex??" I questioned. "The dumbass is still in bed"she said. "Oh ok, I'll go get him."

I walked back up the stairs and took a left to my bro's room. I pulled open the door to see him laying half on half off his bed,drool dripping off his chin, and snoring so loud a chain saw would tell him to shut the fuck up. Laughing to my self at what i was about tot do to him I crept to his bed, crouch down low like a lion ready to strike, then leaped onto his chest screaming "OH MY FUCKING GOD THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!!!"

Need lees to say he jumped up screaming "HOLY SHIT WE GOTTA SAVE THE FUCKING ICE CREAM!!!!!!" I was laughing SO hard I nearly pissed my self. My brother stood at an astounding 5'10 and still growing, and trust me ALL of the girls want him. Hes my lil player, though he treats everyone of his girlfriends like Queens. That's the most important thing a male learns when you live with nothing but women, how to respect women. That's one of the main reasons why ALL of the girls want him, and I do mean ALL girls, preps, goths, emos, nerds,the-ones-who-think-all-guys-are-same-assholes-and-worthless, scene, you name it they want him. This is because hes;hot, caring, protective-but-not-overly-so, has the opt most respect for women, hes not overly perverted, he can charm a girl senseless, hes smart(when he wants to be) , and he has a sertent innocence to him.

"That's not funny Sak!!!!" Alex whined. This only made me laugh harder, and soon he joined me in the land of laughter. "So....you ready for school?" I asked him once we stoped laughing. "Yeah ready for all those women will be a nice change from the Creatchers of the night I live with!!!!!!!". Pillow fight here we come!!!!

After our pillow fight (whitch lasted 30 min.) we headed down staris to eat with our sister.

Our breakfast was composed of small talk and what not. When we finished me and Alex headed out to the door for school.

When we got to the car and started to drive off I started to space out. I thought about everything that has happened this past year. First I found out that my Dad was having a affair behind my moms back and smoking crack. So my mom threw him out and got a devourse and is currently single but I think its about to change. I've been home schooled for the last two years so going to school is going to be kinda weird for a little bit but I'll get over it. I have recently bought a car, a beautiful blood red 2008 Mustang GT, I sweir it was love at first sight.

I stoped the car at Alex's school and let him out after I wished him good luck and I continued on to my school. When I got there I parked my car got out and took a deep breath and--

**_"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUURRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"_**

And so it begins.

* * *

Yay!!!!!!!

done!!!!!!

plz R&R!!!

_XxGothFairyLoverxX_


	3. Wake Me Up When September Ends

omg!!!!!! another chappy!!!!

lol thanx to everyone that reviewd!!!!

don't worry Kallou i would never let that emo wanna be sasugay get saku-chan!!

omg Gaara and co. are in her!!!

Gaara:17

Temari:19

Kankarou:18

(he he srry i forgot Ten-Ten and Neji in the last chappy!!)

Neji,Ten-Ten:18

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.(this is for the whole story!!)

**_WARNING: AMAZING AWESOMENESS THAT WILL MAKE YOU GO BLIND!!!!((LOL))_**

* * *

**WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS: **

* * *

**_Recap:_**

**_"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUURRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"_**

_Ah so it begins._

**_End Recap._**

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

Sakura braced her self for the impact. Not a moment after her name was yelled two blonds and a brunette tackled her to the ground.

"OmgsakuraImissedyousomuchdon'teverleavemewiththesecrazypeopleagain!!!!!!!"(1) Ino piraticallyy screamed in Sakura's ear.

"Ino I saw you last weekend........" Sakura said with a blank face. "Soooooooooooo?" Ino said with the same blank face. The two the stated laughing for no aperent reason. The other two forgotten people who also tackled Sakura also joined the two in laughter. Once it died down Sakura launched her slef at the other blond.

"Omg Naruto I haven't seen you in forever!!!!" she screamed and hugged him with all her might. "Omg look at you your soooo grown up Ohhh and so handsome I bet you have all the girls all up on your dick!!!" she gushed as she started pinching his cheek. "Ah don't you know it baby!!!" he said playing along, although she wasn't lieing. He had indeed grown up sense the last time she saw him two years ago. He had moved to the Americas two years ago to find him self or something like that. Sakura laughed and hugged him harder. She finlay let go of him when she heard a sniffle. She looked to her left and there was Zuki.

"Fine I see how it is. Just forget about me see if I care!!! I'm only your Girl friend!!!!!" Zuki said with mock anger and hurt. Then she walked way, Sakura rolled her eyes and then made it look like she was running in slow motion for a couple of steps then drooped to her knees and sang " Baby come back, you can blame it all on me!!" Like in the Swifter commercials. Zuki giggled and ran back to Sakura, who was standing now, and gave her a great big bear hug.

" I missed you sissy!!!!" Said Zuki. "So did I sissy." You see Sakura and Zuki had a very odd relationship, sense Zuki and Sakura both used to be Bi they don't have any problems touching other females in sexual ways. They use this to fuck with peoples minds cause they go around everywere calling each other 'Sissy' but at the same time they would be all over each other, and man was it funny to see the looks on peoples faces!

Now they're not really sisters nor are they Girl friends they're just really close. Sakura ran to her other friends and gave them all hugs. Zuki walked back to her Boyfriend Sasuke, Sakura saw him squealed, and practically tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"Oh my god Sasu-chan i missed you sooooooooo much, aww look at you you've grown sooo much!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs in a overly sarcastic tone. *Sniff* "My lil boy is all grown up" While whipping away fake tears she started. "Sakura you saw me just yesterday....and you not my mother.." Said Sasuke in a mater of fact tone. "Yeah but you grew alot over night and for all you know I could be!" Sakura insisted and huged him again. Sasuke tisked and said a bored 'Whatever' but hugged her back non the less.

"Iight lets get to class before we're late" Said Naruto.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata were walking to their home room sence they had it together. While walking there Sakura spotted a red head who was wearing solid black Tripp pants with two chain suspenders and a black Punisher shirt. She was curious so she asked who it was.

"Oh that Shabaku no Gaara, you don't want to get mixed up with him, hes a jackass player who dosent care about anyone but him self." Said Naruto.

"Really?" Asked Sakura. "He just looks a lil lonely-" She was going to say something else but Naruto cut her off. "Don't even think about it Saku you wont be able to get through to him, nobody can its like freaking Mission Impossible 4!!!"

"We'll see about that." Sakura said confidently, then she walked toward the red head now known as Gaara.

_Hook, Line, and Sinker _Naruto thought with a happy simile. _Finlay both my best friends can be happy!!_

"You do know shes going to kill you right?" Asked Sasuke. "Yeah but it will be worth it in the end!"

*tch* "Idiot."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Chicken hair freak!"

"Dumb ass."

Poor poor Hinata just shook her head, sighed, and walked off to class_........Boys......_

* * *

Gaara was walking down the hallway wondering why the fuck he was even at the goddamn school. It was fucking useless anyway. _Oh yeah thats right god-damned sister off my fucking back. Stupid woman worrying about shit that didn't concern her._

**_That's right kid we don't need some onna telling us what to do._**

_Shut the hell up aint nobody asked you Shikakku._

**_Whatever kid, you know one day someone is gonna knock you on your ass and I'm gonna laugh my ass off!_**

_Yeah whatever._

Kami did Gaara hate that demon in his head. Never did anything but fucking bitch and bitch. Damn he needed a joint right about now, and that's exactly what he was gonna do, that is until something or rather someone ran into him.

_What the hell........._

The some thing was some pink haired girl who obviously did not know who he was. He thought she was going to bow down and beg for her life, but boy was he wrong!

"You should pay more attetion dicklebee."

Sakura walked away, waiting for the 'Panda', her nickname for him cause of the dark rings around his eyes, to react to what she had done, and dissapointed she was not.

She felt a heavy hand on her sholder spin her around to face one very pissed of Panda bear.

* * *

Is that a cliffy or what?!?!?!?!?!

lol

anyway here's chapter two!!

sorry for the wait I had I minor writers block!!!

plz R&R

_**(1):Omg Sakura I missed you so much don't ever leave me with these crazy people again**_

_XxGothFairyLoverxX_


	4. Just A Inconvinence

I have lost the will to write and for this I'm sorry I know that some of you were looking forword to tthese stories but as one of my favoriet FanFiction Writers **_deepcutfighter_** has said I would rather spend my life living then on a computer wasting away.

If anyone wants to continue one my story **_Flavors Of The Blood_** just email me in the next 5 days before I delet my acount.

Thank you and sorry for the inconvenince.

For the last time in history,

_XxGothFairyLoverxX_


	5. Guess What!

Well I have decided that i will very much like to complete this story though the updates won't came very often you see my computer is down but i promise that i will update probably once a month or so!

love always,

_XxGothFairyLoverxX_


End file.
